


I Pity In Watching You Suffer

by violetshade



Series: Blinded In Chains [45]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Bratt, M/M, Multi, Shads' first time, Syn and Zacky in just towels, Synacky - Freeform, Violet gets to watch, curious Shads, not really - Freeform, tiny bathroom Synacky, uncontrollable Shads, what happens on the tour bus stays on the tour bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 19:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13324560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetshade/pseuds/violetshade
Summary: Syn and Zacky bolt for the shower.Matt bats for the other team. And likes it.





	I Pity In Watching You Suffer

The following day was a travel day so most of them didn't get up until around 11. Zacky and Syn were the first ones up. The taller guitarist kissed the shorter one good morning and the shorter blushed and tried not to smile.  
As Zacky sleepily made some coffee, Syn slouched back against the counter right next to him.  
"Hey, Zee..." He paused, making those big green orbs look up at him.  
"Yeah, Bri."  
"My, uh, first time...with Matt...do I hurt you like that?" His eyes were full of concern.  
Vengeance all out laughed and then cleared his throat when he realized it wasn't an appropriate time to be laughing, "Um, no, Syn. Don't worry. I mean, it's gonna hurt more the first time no matter what, but it hurt that much because Matt's fuckin' huge."  
Gates blushed and scoffed, not believing they were actually having this conversation, "I mean, it wasn't so much during-although that did fucking hurt at first-but after. I was so sore."  
"Tell me about it. I was sore and I didn't take it nearly as much as you did. I can't imagine what it was like for you." As his jade gaze held Syn's, he realized the subject matter was turning them both on and neither of them had gotten any since that night with Vi and Matt. They both suddenly scrambled towards the bathroom.  
  
Shadows heard their whole conversation and it had him grinning ear to ear. I mean, who _doesn't_ want to hear that their cock is huge? He chuckled lightly when they scurried out of the room. Then he heard a groan come from Shade's bunk. Matt quietly crept out of his bunk and over to hers.  
"You okay in there, Ragemonster?" This is what they had started teasingly calling her or Syn when they were clearly worked up.

When she yanked back the curtain, her violet eyes were sparking back at him and her brow was furrowed. When he grinned at her, though, her face softened. She scooted back so he could climb in and hold her, leaving the curtain open.  
"No. Those two get to fuck whenever they want...."  
"You just had a whole weekend of fucking, Ragemonster."  
"I know." She huffed into his chest.  
"I didn't think it could possibly be as hot as it was in my head, but it fucking was. Better, even. And then you throw _you_ into the mix," Violet shifted around, now just talking into his sweatshirt about their night the previous week, "So fucking hot."  
Matt was still grinning, "Um, I'm sorry?"  
Violet tickled him a little until he grabbed her hands, his dimples popping.  
  
They had both stripped down and turned on the shower to help drown out any noise they might make. Syn's hungry mouth claimed Zack's pouty one.  
"Sit." This would probably be easier standing up, but he liked facing Zack. Vengeance did as he was told, sitting on the toilet cover and spreading his legs as Gates knelt between them. Zack braced himself by grabbing at the shower and the counter as Syn slipped two fingers in.  
"Brian--"  
The best fucking part was those lips parting and words and sounds tumbling out of them, pulled out by what Syn was doing.  
"Mmmm, yeah, Zack. I'm going to make you come twice. Don't fight it."  
Vengeance was about to grab his own dick, but when Syn found that spot and _pressed_ , he was already done, leaning back and bucking off the seat.

Gates smiled big at the moaning Zacky mess before him, "Now stand up."  
"What? No, I can't..." He felt like a pile of mush.  
"C'mon, yes you can." Syn wiped him off and pulled him up. He wrapped the smaller man in a kiss before turning him around and leaning him over. Zacky was completely out of it until he felt Syn entering him slowly, and then he was back in the game. Gates groaned and Vengeance whined. There was a little pain at first, but this time it was quickly washed away by hot waves of pleasure.  
"Oh Zack-Zacky, fuuuuuck...." Syn gripped harshly at Zack's hips, trying to control himself.  
Vengeance waited until he was fully used to his hard cock and breathily requested, "Don't hold back, Bri, I can take it."

Gates was now in a complete fog and the request barely registered. But he did hear it, and let the flood gates open. Suddenly he didn't care about anything other than punishingly pushing into Zack. He fell slightly forward, holding himself against the wall as he kept going. Through the fog he could hear Zacky moaning, but if he didn't help he knew he was going to get there before Zacky did. Syn reached around his rhythm guitarist to grab his once again hard cock, stroking him in a rough, inconsistent rhythm.  
"Zack-fuck-uh-I'm almost, guhhh-" As Gates leaned his head on Z's shoulder, Zack tensed and grabbed at the wall, coming on the floor. Watching his back tattoo name ripple with his release, Syn buried himself in and finished, moving slightly to help them both ride it out.  


After they showered and reappeared, the rest of the bus razzed them.  
"Dya leave any hot water for the rest of us?" Shade furrowed her brow at Gates. She was trying to make a joke, but they were both standing there in just towels, making her twitch.  
"Hey, not all of us had a crazy sex weekend with band girls." Syn stood there arrogantly with his arms crossed, making fun of her androgynous crush.  
Now she smiled and sauntered towards the bathroom, "Jealous?"  
When the usually eloquently sarcastic Gates was speechless, staring at her ass as she walked away-the band erupted in fits of laughter.  
Matt tried to nonchalantly wait a few moments and join her, but Syn blocked the hallway.  
"And just where do you think you're going?" Gates raised an eyebrow, staring him straight in the eyes.  
Matt growled at him, "What? Only you and Zack are allowed to fuck in the bathroom?"  
Syn sideways smiled at him, unaware he was about to flirt so hard, "Well, I can take you in there later if you want, but you can't fuck Violet."  
His green eyes flashed back, not appreciating the cock blocking _or_ the flirting. He just darkly added, "Tease," and slumped onto a couch.  
  
After stopping for some food and some much appreciated outside time that afternoon, they climbed back on the bus. That night they arrived at their destination, which thankfully involved hotel rooms.

Just so no kinkiness went down, Brooks and Johnny shared with Violet, which put Matt in a room with the sex twins.  
"Don't get any ideas. I can throw both of you offa me at the same time," Shadows joked as they went their separate ways into the two rooms.  
"Whatever," Zacky grinned, "You know you want it bad. Just ask. Syn'll take it."  
Syn shoved Vengeance and rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, Matt. I have no desire to be broken in _half_ for another couple of days." This just made Matt grin and blush.  
  
Johnny woke up to a mass of black curls in his face as he realized Violet had snuggled up to him overnight. He laughed.  
"Violet, wake up."  
She looked up at him, opening one eye, with a huge grin on her face, "Hey, Johnny. How'd ya sleep?"  
"Like an angel..." He looked back at her, wondering if this was going to be awkward or totally normal, "No one's safe around here, huh?"  
"What, you're great to cuddle with. You're the perfect size."  
His cute, high voice responded, "Yeah, I'll prove it to you sometime."  
They got up and got ready, enjoying taking their time and having plenty of space, and a hot shower.  
  
That night they got back into their normal, full concert set list routine after having the combination of a shorter festival set list and a few days off. The following night, though, was absolute _perfection_. It was the best show they'd had in years. It was just one of those nights--when it easily flowed through every member perfectly and they could all feel it, which meant the crowd could feel it and it became a couple of hours of a non-stop loop of an adrenaline junkie's dream. Violet got to sing all three of the songs she sang on. She had been side stage and watched the perfection build, overly enjoying the electricity in the air. When she jumped in for Redemption, she suddenly became a part of it--part of this crazy feedback loop. When she and Matt sang together, she could see it in his eyes. It was in the gorgeous faces that Syn made as he played and sang the chorus with her next to him. But when that energy opened up for WWIM and LPOH? The crowd was deafening. They all kept smiling at each other. Matt and Vi screamed their inappropriate lyrics at on another and the fans lost it. Violet drank in every second.  
  
Backstage they slammed shots as their skin crawled. They didn't even need to say anything, they all knew it was awesome-they were there. Shadows could tell she'd felt it and knew right now she was too high on it for it to be turning her on, but knew as she came down, it would result in probably the worst state she'd ever been in. He knew this because he was about to get uncontrollably turned on as _he_ came down, and he wasn't even an addict. It's just the adrenaline affect. He had to get away from her.  


Shadows paced. And paced. And paced. Violet had been maybe hotter than she'd ever been before that night, getting her first real taste of how good it could be. Her natural abilities as a front on stage were ridiculous and it turned him on. It occurred to him that this must be what she felt watching _him_ be a frontman.  
He had been short with everyone, including her, after the show--once he had come down a little off that high--and almost immediately stormed towards the bus.  
Synyster climbed the stairs in and sighed at the singer. Shadows growled at him.

"Easy, tiger. I'm here to help," Syn slowly walked over to his best friend, warily touching his shoulder. Shadows watched him questioningly, but didn't jerk away.  
"How do you deal with this all the time? I'm so fuckin' hot and I want her so badly....How do I tell her no tonight? I know she's gonna ask."  
"I have to admit, Shads, that I'm not really handling it well right now, either. I've gotten pretty good at hiding it, but as you can imagine, I'm fucking on fire right now. She was great out there. We were. The only thing to do here is to be with someone else so you're not with her."

The hazel eyes snapped up to his.

"Matt, do you trust me?" The question came out of nowhere.  
Almost insulted that Syn could ever think otherwise, he nodded, "With my life, Syn. You know that."

"Then let me try and calm you down," He got close to his huge frame and lifted his perfect lips towards Shadows'. Without hesitation, for a reason that he'd never fully understand, Matt opened his mouth to kiss Synyster back. His thick arms wrapped around Syn and his hand held his head firmly where it was so he could continue kissing the guitarist into oblivion while his other hand slid up his back.

Even though he had been the one who instigated this, Syn was caught slightly off guard by how much Matt seemed ready for it. Then all of a sudden he wasn't.

The sleeved arms let go of Syn as he stumbled over his words, "Syn, I--I, um--I don't know about this, I have no idea what I'm doing," He finally got out, his eyes falling to the floor.  
Gates smiled knowingly, "It's okay to be nervous, Matt. I am, too. But don't worry, it feels amazing."  
"How do you know, you never bottom." Matt continued to look away, putting his hands in his pockets.

Syn used a long finger to turn his face back to where they were staring once again into each other's eyes, "Matt...I'll _never_  forget having you inside me. It was tough at first, but then turned into one of the best orgasms I've ever had." The honesty in those brown eyes was staggering.

Matt blushed hard, but his dimples showed up, "I have to admit...it was pretty incredible making you come." He nervously pulled off his hat to free his long, sexy locks, "So...how does this work?"  
Syn grabbed him by the waist, "Just let me do all the work."

In the next few seconds, both their shirts came off and they kissed once again as Syn went for Matt's pants. Syn shoved Matt down on the couch and pulled off his shoes and jeans, settling in between his legs--nudging them farther apart as those golden hazel eyes stared at him nervously.  
"The key is to relax, Shads," Syn lubed up his fingers and carefully rubbed the pad of his middle finger over Matt's entrance.  
Shadows gripped the back of the couch and gave Syn a look of permission.

The shock of Syn's first finger was soon replaced with Shadows' whole body convulsing and him throwing his head back. The low, animal groan that escaped Matt's throat had Syn's heart in his throat and pulse quickening.  
"Holy shit, Syn, you weren't kidding--oh my god--" Shadows sight was getting blurry, he couldn't focus on anything. Syn added a finger.

"Ahhh! Syn, fuck!" Matt's horse cock thickened and now glistened at the tip. His toned body writhing under him had Syn half hard.

Their lead singer, usually so dominating with his badass attitude and huge arms and glittering smile, was a shuddering mess with legs spread before him, just because of two of _his_ fingers.  
"Breathe, Matt....there ya go," As Matt started becoming undone, Syn got harder and knew he had to have him soon.

Just then, the door clicked and both Matt and Syn looked up to lock eyes with that purple gaze.

"Violet--shit--" He was having a hard time with anything that wasn't Syn's fingers.  
Gates looked over at Shade and gave her his snarkiest smile and teasing eyes, "Hi, Violet."

She stared, slack-jawed, at what was maybe the hottest scene she'd ever seen--the two hard-bodies shirtless and Syn's hand disappearing between Matt's legs. If watching Shadows take Syn and Zacky was hot, watching him be vulnerable and getting fucked by Syn was going to be just as good. She wasn't about to miss this.

Shadows' eyes followed her as she confidently walked up behind Syn, who was on his knees, "Please don't mind me," She whispered into Syn's ear, "Can I watch?" Violet asked, giving Matt a dirty look.  
Syn nodded as he coaxed another moan from Shadows' mouth, "Sure can, sexy."

Violet's hands wandered through Syn's hair and over his jawline as he leaned back against her, closing his eyes for a moment.

Matt didn't really enjoy being in this extremely open and vulnerable position in front of her, but she seemed to like it so much that he figured what the hell. His eyes glinted as the two played with one another in front of him while Syn's fingers still made him see stars. When one of her fingers wound up in Syn's mouth, a soft groan came out of both of the band members as his teeth softly captured it.

Gates was getting unbelievably turned on. He carefully left Shadows, stood up, and shucked off his own jeans, handing Violet the lube, whispering so quietly in her ear, that Shads couldn't hear, "Get me ready while I'm fucking him?"  
Violet's skin crawled with excitement as she knelt behind Gates. Shadows tried to pay attention to them, but what was happening in his own body was blowing his fucking mind as his guitarist continued--now scissoring those long fingers of his.

He actually wanted Synyster to fuck him. At this point, he was dying for something he'd never even had.

"Syn--" His voice was extra course after such a great night.  
"You ready, big guy?"  
"I'm so fucking ready--"

Syn slowly pushed in, just the head, as Matt gritted his teeth. He cried out in agony as Syn pushed in a little farther, "What the fuck--" His deep voice was cracking and his back was arching, wondering why this hurt so bad, while his fingers had felt so good.  
That was the moment Violet chose to slip two fingers into Synyster. Shadows watched as Gates buckled over him, a completely divine look of surrender on his angelic face. Matt stared in surprise at Violet, who grinned back at him, happy to have control over the lead guitarist. Syn gasped for air, "Vi, Christ, uhhh," He forced himself to concentrate and kissed Matt's surprised mouth as he began barely moving inside him. Shadows struggled, letting the other man do what he wanted--trusting that it was going to eventually be something other than blinding pain soon.

When he broke the kiss, Matt's hazel eyes held a look that stirred Syn deep inside. He was starting to feel it--the slow embers of pleasure beneath the ashes of pain.  
"Don't come while I'm inside you, I have a surprise." Syn grinned at him with those beautiful lips. Matt could barely hear him, could barely understand anything.

His hands left the couch where they had been gripping and now gripped at Syn's body, "Gates, fuck me--now," Matt's gravelly request came out and undid the other two watching him. Syn started pumping and Violet held on.  
"Fucking---hnnnn---Brian--ah-god-"  
Violet watched the larger than life singer come undone. She looked at Syn, who was completely lost in the waves of pleasure that hit him from both sides. Shadows hair cascaded over the top of the couch as he leaned back and closed his eyes, unable to handle how good his friend felt inside him.

"Violet, I'm so--close--"

She massaged her fingers like Raven had taught her and soon Syn was crying out and coming hard inside Matt, "Uhhh, Vi, Matt, oh my--"

The other two watched Gates' eyes close and his head fall back, his cupid bow lips parting. He sunk back against Violet, who wrapped him in her arms. A slow smile spread over Syn's face when Violet reminded him, whispering in his ear as she nipped at it and slowly pulled out her fingers, "You're not done, Gates."

Brian slowly retreated from Matt and then straddled him. M. stared, wide eyed, as he sunk down onto Matt's huge, hard cock. A scream tore from Syn's throat as he took way too much of him. Violet stood up and ran her fingers through his hair, kissing his shoulders.

Matt tried to focus on Syn instead of the pleasure surging through him. His large hand ran down Syn's chest before both his hands firmly grabbed Syn's hips. When his clouded golden eyes looked up to try and meet Syn's, he could see how much he was struggling, eyes squeezed shut and groaning the singer's name painfully. Matt didn't want to cause Brian any pain. He wrapped his big arms around Syn's middle in a highly intimate move.

Gates grabbed onto Matt and entangled his long fingers through Matt's long hair. Gates pulled gently so that Matt looked up at him and covered the pierced mouth with his. Shadows still wasn't used to french kissing his best friend, and definitely wasn't used to enjoying it so goddamn much. He groaned and pulled Syn closer, claiming his mouth roughly and sliding deeper in.

The second Shadows felt Gates relax slightly, he broke away and pushed in a little deeper. Syn arched his back, once again up against Violet, "Matt!! Uhhh--" He felt like the frontman took up everything inside of him, but it felt so fucking good. Before he could comprehend what he was doing, Brian started moving his hips, shuddering as he rode Matt. The singer's eyes fluttered closed, once again gripping Syn's hips mercilessly.

Violet bit her lip as she watched the two manliest men she knew fall apart in each other's arms.

"Matt, please, I can't--fuck--me--" Syn begged, having a hard time controlling his own body. He wanted to be fucked, because he couldn't do it himself.

Shadows stared open-mouthed at his guitarist, unable to comprehend why this was so hot, "You asked for it, Brian--" His hips were held still as Matt started twitching his hips up into Synyster.  
"Bri, fuck, you're so...so fuckin'...tight..." Matt clenched his jaw as his head leaned back on the couch. His strokes got longer and Syn's moans got louder.

Violet watched as Gates grabbed his own dick but couldn't find a rhythm, he was so lost in the chaotic mess of the heat deep within him. She reached around from behind him and took it out of his hand, eliciting more groans from Syn's sweet lips.  
"Fuckin' Christ, Gates--I'm done--" A deep, desperate cry came from Shadows and he buried himself into Synyster, baring his teeth as he came. When Syn was firmly planted in Matt's lap, Matt grabbed Syn's wrists to hold him in place as Violet helped him come over her hand. Syn's release was so final, so complete, he thought he blacked out as he fell back against their death goddess's chest.  
  
As they all tried to catch their breath and wrap their foggy minds around what had just happened, Matt's and Violet's gazes slowly shifted from looking at the man between them to each other. Violet's eyes still flashed with heat, since she was the only one who hadn't gotten off. But she knew she should leave the situation as is, being mostly between the two men.

Synyster's eyes finally fluttered open. He blushed at the situation he was in, his lips curving slightly.  
Shadows dimples suddenly showed up, "You're blushing, Gates," He wrapped the beautiful man in his bright arms and kissed him one last time, attempting to make him more comfortable, "Is this what best friends are for?" He joked, looking up into his big brown eyes.  
Syn laughed and then winced as he climbed off of him, "Yeah, I guess so." He turned to Violet, touching her chin and just sighing--having no words for what was going on.

"You going to stop being a dick now, Shads?" His eyes turned and met Matt's again as Syn pulled his pants back on. Shadows leaned back, in all his naked glory, and put his hands behind his head, "Yeah. Sorry, not sorry." His flirty look at Syn was quick before he shifted it at Violet, who was dragging her eyes across his nakedness, "You alright?" He knew she must've been wound extremely tight by what she had just witnessed, but knew he shouldn't help.  
Violet's eyes narrowed as she put her tongue in her cheek, "Hmphh...yeah, I'll be fine." She lied, but something about watching them together had been a little satisfying in itself-especially since Syn came twice, her involvement helping both of them. She was glad that at least Shadows wouldn't be as miserable as she was--he had been pretty lit up.

"I'm gonna go find Zack. You two better be gone when we get back."


End file.
